Control devices are generally known. With numerical controls it is known for example that the operator of the numerical control can parameterize simple contours such as so-called pockets for example themselves. Such parameterization in such a case will be accepted into the subprogram processed by the numerical control and taken into account during the processing of the subprogram.
In some instances, the pocket would correspond to a first general technological problem. Position and dimensions of the pocket correspond to the first parameters. As part of this method of operation the values of the axis are required position values. The assigned variables are the required position values of other axes. Furthermore the values of the variables assigned to the axes are determined during the processing of the subprogram.
Movements in control systems for position-controlled axes (motion control) are predetermined as a rule by specifying a defined geometry, i.e. a path to be traversed. The required values for the position-controlled axes are generated by the operator in the prior art such that the kinematics of the machine traverses the geometry defined by the operator. The required values as a rule are defined on a track parameter (the arc length) of the trajectory to be followed. For example with machine tools as a rule the motion of the TCP (tool center point) is defined, but not the motion of the individual machine axes. Conversion into the required position values of the individual machine axes will be undertaken by the control device.
In the area of motion controls the relationship between the position-controlled axes is defined as a rule in the form of cam disks. The disadvantage of this definition is often that the operator must specify the motion in a precision that, where it relates to the automation task to be achieved, is actually not required at all. Thus for example it is necessary in handling tasks to move an end element of a manipulator from A to B and in doing so to avoid collisions to bypass a problem contour. By contrast the precise path is irrelevant.
Similar problems occur with other technological situations. With a servo press the operator would like to specify the reshaping velocity and the stroke number (i.e. the number of iterations per second or per minute) for example but not a velocity over an angle. Such situations also arise with other technological problems in which the technological quantities required by the user cannot readily be converted into axis movements of the position-controlled axis.
An algorithm is already currently known for servo presses, by which, on the basis of predetermined technological parameters, an optimum control of the servo press can be determined. This algorithm is specifically designed for determining the optimum control of a servo press. It is executed off-line, i.e. outside the control device. The determined variables assigned to the required position values are stored in a file, which is then stored in the control device. Modification of the file by the operator of the control device is no longer possible.
Furthermore comparable problem definitions are also known in which the values of the axis are not position values, but velocity values or—in the individual case—acceleration values.
A control device for a machine with at least one axis is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,085 B1, wherein the control device is embodied such that it accepts parameters and, on the basis of the parameters, renders a general technological problem in concrete terms as a specific technological problem. By solving an optimization problem the control device determines a number of control signals and the associated control times, so that, on activation of the machine by the control device, the specific technological problem will be solved in the optimum manner in accordance with an optimization criterion. The control device stores at least the control times in a memory. The control device outputs the control signals to the axis at the associated control times and controls the axis accordingly through the signals.